Alchimistul/XIII
30px |link=Alchimistul/XII |alt=Înapoi |XII 30px |link=Alchimistul/XIV |alt=Înainte |XIV Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ---------- ro Un semn. Băiatul râse în sinea lui. Apoi culese cele două pietre şi le puse la loc în desagă. Nici nu se gândea să coasă gaura ― pietrele puteau ieşi pe acolo când ar fi vrut. El înţelesese că sunt unele lucruri despre care omul n-ar trebui să întrebe ― pentru a nu fugi de soartă. „Am făgăduit să iau singur hotărârile”, îşi spuse. en An omen. The boy smiled to himself. He picked up the two stones and put them back in his pouch. He didn't consider mending the hole—the stones could fall through any time they wanted. He had learned that there were certain things one shouldn't ask about, so as not to flee from one's own destiny. "I promised that I would make my own decisions," he said to himself. fr Un signe. Le jeune homme se mit à rire tout seul. Puis il ramassa les deux pierres et les remit dans sa besace. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la recoudre; les pierres pourraient s'échapper par ce trou quand elles voudraient. Il avait compris qu'il y a certaines choses qu'on ne doit pas demander — pour ne pas échapper à son propre destin. «J'ai promis de prendre mes propres décisions », dit-il en lui-même. de it es pt ------------------- ro Pietrele îi spuseseră deja că bătrânul se mai afla în preajma lui, şi asta îi dădu mai multă încredere. Privi din nou piaţa pustie şi nu mai simţi disperarea dinainte. Nu era o lume străină; era o lume nouă. en But the stones had told him that the old man was still with him, and that made him feel more confident. He looked around at the empty plaza again, feeling less desperate than before. This wasn't a strange place; it was a new one. fr Mais les pierres avaient dit que le vieillard était toujours à ses côtés, et cette réponse lui redonna confiance. Il considéra de nouveau le marché désert, et ne ressentit plus le désespoir qu'il avait éprouvé auparavant. Ce n'était plus un monde étranger: c'était un monde nouveau. de it es pt ------------------- ro La urma urmelor, tocmai asta voia şi el: să cunoască lumi noi. Chiar dacă n-ar fi ajuns niciodată la Piramide, el a ajuns mult mai departe decât oricare din păstorii pe care-i cunoştea. „Ei, dac-ar şti ei că la numai două ore de călătorie pe mare există lucruri atât de diferite!” en After all, what he had always wanted was just that: to know new places. Even if he never got to the Pyramids, he had already traveled farther than any shepherd he knew. Oh, if they only knew how different things are just two hours by ship from where they are, he thought. fr Après tout, ma foi, c'était justement cela qu'il voulait: connaître des mondes nouveaux. Même s'il ne devait jamais arriver jusqu'aux Pyramides, il était déjà allé beaucoup plus loin que n'importe quel berger de sa connaissance. «Ah! s'ils savaient qu'à moins de deux heures de bateau il existe tant de choses différentes...» de it es pt ------------------- ro Lumea nouă îi apărea în faţa ochilor sub forma unei pieţe pustii, dar el văzuse şi piaţa plină de viaţă, şi nu avea s-o mai uite niciodată. Îşi aminti de spadă ― l-a costat foarte scump s-o privească un pic, dar nici nu mai văzuse aşa ceva vreodată. en Although his new world at the moment was just an empty marketplace, he had already seen it when it was teeming with life, and he would never forget it. He remembered the sword. It hurt him a bit to think about it, but he had never seen one like it before. fr Le monde nouveau apparaissait devant ses yeux sous la forme d'un marché désert, mais il avait déjà vu cette place pleine de vie, et il ne l'oublierait plus jamais. Il se souvint de l'épée ; il avait payé le prix fort pour la contempler un instant, mais aussi n'avait-il jamais rien vu de semblable jusque-là. de it es pt ------------------- ro Deodată simţi că putea privi lumea, fie ca o biată victimă a unui hoţ, fie ca un aventurier în căutarea unei comori. “Sunt un aventurier în căutarea unei comori”, gândi, înainte de a cădea frânt de somn. en As he mused about these things, he realized that he had to choose between thinking of himself as the poor victim of a thief and as an adventurer in quest of his treasure. "I'm an adventurer, looking for treasure," he said to himself. fr Il eut soudain le sentiment qu'il pouvait regarder le monde soit comme la malheureuse victime d'un voleur, soit comme un aventurier en quête d'un trésor. «Je suis un aventurier en quête d'un tré- sor», pensa-t-il, avant de sombrer, épuisé, dans le sommeil. de it es pt --------------------------- ro Se trezi că-l îmboldeşte cineva. Adormise în mijlocul pieţei, şi viaţa ei era pe punctul de a reîncepe. Privi în jur, căutându-şi oile, dar văzu că se afla într-o altă lume. În loc să se simtă trist, se simţi fericit. en He was shaken into wakefulness by someone. He had fallen asleep in the middle of the marketplace, and life in the plaza was about to resume. Looking around, he sought his sheep, and then realized that he was in a new world. But instead of being saddened, he was happy. fr Il se réveilla en sentant quelqu'un le secouer par l'épaule. Il avait dormi en plein milieu de la place du marché, qui allait maintenant reprendre son animation. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant ses moutons, et se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant dans un autre monde. Au lieu d'en éprouver de la tristesse, il se sentit heureux. de Er wachte auf, als ihn jemand anstieß. Er war mitten auf dem Marktplatz eingeschlafen, der sich nun wieder belebte. Verstört schaute er sich nach seinen Schafen um, bis er merkte, daß er sich in einer anderen Welt befand. Aber anstatt traurig zu sein, fühlte er sich glücklich. it es pt ------------------- ro Nu mai trebuia să caute apă şi hrană; putea să caute o comoară. Nu avea un sfanţ în buzunar, dar avea încredere în viaţă. Alesese, în ajun, să fie un aventurier la fel cu personajele cărţilor pe care îi plăcea să le citească. en He no longer had to seek out food and water for the sheep; he could go in search of his treasure, instead. He had not a cent in his pocket, but he had faith. He had decided, the night before, that he would be as much an adventurer as the ones he had admired in books. fr Il n'avait plus à partir en quête d'eau et de nourriture, et il pouvait se lancer à la recherche d'un trésor. Il n'avait pas un sou en poche, mais il avait foi en la vie. Il avait choisi, la veille au soir, d'être un aventurier semblable aux personnages des livres qu'il avait l'habitude de lire. de it es pt ------------------- ro Porni prin piaţă fără grabă. Negustorii îşi puneau iar tarabele pe picioare; îl ajută pe un cofetar să-şi monteze baraca. Avea un zâmbet diferit acel cofetar: era vesel, interesat de viaţă, gata să înceapă o zi bună de lucru. Era un zâmbet care îi amintea de bătrân, acel rege bătrân şi misterios pe care-l cunoscuse. en He walked slowly through the market. The merchants were assembling their stalls, and the boy helped a candy seller to do his. The candy seller had a smile on his face: he was happy, aware of what his life was about, and ready to begin a day's work. His smile reminded the boy of the old man—the mysterious old king he had met. fr Il se mit à se promener sans hâte sur la place. Les marchands commencèrent à monter leurs baraques ; il aida un homme qui vendait des sucreries à installer la sienne. Il y avait sur le visage de cet homme-là un sourire qui n'était pas comme les autres: il était plein d'allé- gresse, ouvert à la vie, prêt à attaquer une bonne journée de travail. C'était un sourire qui, d'une certaine façon, rappelait le vieillard, ce vieux roi mystérieux dont il avait fait la connaissance. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Cofetarul ăsta nu face prăjituri pentru că vrea să călătorească sau să se însoare cu fata unui negustor. Cofetarul ăsta face prăjituri fiindcă îi place să le facă”, se gândi băiatul, şi observă că avea aceleaşi puteri ca şi bătrânul ― ştia dacă un om este aproape sau departe de Legenda sa Personală. Doar privindu-l. „E uşor, dar eu niciodată nu mi-am dat seama de asta.” en "This candy merchant isn't making candy so thatlater he can travel or marry a shopkeeper's daughter. He's doing it because it's what he wants to do," thought the boy. He realized that he could do the same thing the old man had done—sense whether a person was near to or far from his destiny. Just by looking at them. It's easy, and yet I've never done it before, he thought. fr «Ce marchand ne fabrique pas des friandises parce qu'il voudrait voyager, ou épouser la fille d'un commerçant. Non, il confectionne des sucreries parce qu'il aime ce métier», pensa le jeune homme. Et il observa qu'il était capable de faire comme le vieillard : savoir si quelqu'un est proche ou éloigné de sa Légende Personnelle rien qu'en regardant cette personne. «C'est facile, et je ne m'en étais encore jamais aperçu. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Când au sfârşit de montat baraca, cofetarul i-a întins prima prăjitură pe care o făcuse. Băiatul a mâncat-o satisfăcut, a mulţumit şi şi-a văzut de drum. Abia după ce s-a depărtat puţin şi-a dat seama că baraca fusese ridicată de un om care vorbea araba şi altul, spaniola. Şi se înţeleseseră perfect. en When the stall was assembled, the candy seller offered the boy the first sweet he had made for the day. The boy thanked him, ate it, and went on his way. When he had gone only a short distance, he realized that, while they were erecting the stall, one of them had spoken Arabic and the other Spanish. And they had understood each other perfectly well. fr Quand ils eurent fini d'installer la baraque, le bonhomme lui offrit la première pâtisserie qu'il venait de préparer. Il la mangea avec grand plaisir, remercia, et se mit en route. Alors qu'il était déjà à quelque distance, il se fit la réflexion que la baraque avait été montée par deux personnes, dont l'une parlait arabe et l'autre parlait espagnol. Et cependant, ces deux personnes s'étaient parfaitement entendues. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Există un limbaj care se află dincolo de cuvinte”, reflectă băiatul. „Mi s-a întâmplat deja asta cu oile, iar acum mi se întâmplă şi cu oamenii.” en There must be a language that doesn't depend on words, the boy thought. I've already had that experience with my sheep, and now it's happening with people. fr «Il existe un langage qui est au-delà des mots, se dit-il. J'avais déjà eu cette expé- rience avec les brebis, voici maintenant que je fais la même avec les hommes. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Învăţa tot felul de lucruri noi. Lucruri pe care el le trăise deja, şi care totuşi erau noi, pentru că trecuseră pe lângă el fără să-şi fi dat seama. Nu le observase, pentru că se deprinsese cu ele. „Dacă învăţ să desluşesc acest limbaj fără cuvinte, o să descifrez lumea.” en He was learning a lot of new things. Some of them were things that he had already experienced, and weren't really new, but that he had never perceived before. And he hadn't perceived them because he had become accustomed to them. He realized: If I can learn to understand this language without words, I can learn to understand the world. fr Il était donc en train d'apprendre diverses choses nouvelles. Des choses dont il avait déjà eu l'expérience, et qui pourtant étaient nouvelles parce qu'elles s'étaient trouvées sur son chemin sans qu'il s'en fût rendu compte. Et cela parce qu'il avait l'habitude de ces choses. «Si je peux apprendre à déchiffrer ce langage qui se passe des mots, je parviendrai à déchiffrer le monde. » de it es pt ------------------- ro “Totul e un singur lucru”, îi spusese bătrânul. Se hotărî să umble fără grabă sau teamă pe străzile înguste ale Tangerului: numai aşa avea să reuşească să vadă semnele. Asta cerea multă răbdare, dar răbdarea era prima virtute pe care o învăţa un păstor. Încă o dată înţelese că aplica acelei lumi străine aceleaşi lecţii pe care le învăţase de la oile lui. en Relaxed and unhurried, he resolved that he would walk through the narrow streets of Tangier. Only in that way would he be able to read the omens. He knew it would require a lot of patience, but shepherds know all about patience. Once again he saw that, in that strange land, he was applying the same lessons he had learned with his sheep. fr «Tout est une seule et unique chose», avait dit le vieil homme. Il décida de flâner tout tranquillement dans les petites rues de Tanger : c'était seulement de cette façon qu'il réussirait à percevoir les signes. Cela exigeait sans doute une bonne dose de patience, mais la patience est la première vertu qu'apprend un berger. Une fois encore, il comprit qu'il mettait en pratique dans ce monde étranger les mêmes leçons que lui avaient enseignées ses brebis. de it es pt ------------------- ro “Totul e un singur lucru”, îi spusese bătrânul. Negustorul de Cristaluri văzu zorile şi fu cuprins de aceeaşi teamă care-l încerca în fiecare zi. Era de aproape treizeci de ani în acelaşi loc, o prăvălie pe o culme abruptă de deal unde rareori venea câte un cumpărător. Acum era prea târziu să mai schimbe ceva: tot ce învăţase în viaţă era să vândă şi să cumpere cristaluri. en "All things are one," the old man had said. The crystal merchant awoke with theday, and felt the same anxiety that he felt every morning. He had been in the same place for thirty years: a shop at the top of a hilly street where few customers passed. Now it was too late to change anything—the only thing he had ever learned to do was to buy and sell crystal glassware. fr «Tout est une seule et unique chose», avait dit le vieil homme. Le Marchand de Cristaux vit le jour se lever et ressentit la même impression d'angoisse qu'il éprouvait chaque matin. Il était depuis près de trente ans dans ce même endroit, une boutique située au sommet d'une rue en pente, où il était bien rare que passât un client. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce fût: tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours de sa vie, c'était acheter et vendre des cristaux. de it es pt ------------------- ro Au fost vremuri în care multă lume cunoştea prăvălia: negustori arabi, geologi francezi şi englezi, soldaţi germani cu buzunarul mereu doldora. Pe vremea aceea era o adevărată aventură să vinzi cristaluri, iar el se gândea cum avea să se îmbogăţească şi cum avea să aibă multe femei frumoase la bătrâneţe. en There had been a time when many people knew of his shop: Arab merchants, French and English geologists, German soldiers who were always well-heeled. In those days it had been wonderful to be selling crystal, and he had thought how he would become rich, and have beautiful women at his side as he grew older. fr Il y avait eu un temps où sa boutique était connue de beaucoup de gens: marchands arabes, géologues français et anglais, soldats allemands, qui avaient toujours de l'argent plein les poches. En ce temps-là, c'était une grande aventure que de vendre des cristaux, et il imaginait comment il allait devenir un homme riche, et toutes ces belles femmes qu'il aurait un jour, quand il serait vieux de it es pt ------------------- ro Apoi timpul a trecut şi, cu el, gloria oraşului. Ceuta s-a dezvoltat mai mult decât Tangerul, iar comerţul a luat-o pe alte căi. Vecinii s-au mutat de pe povârniş şi n-au rămas decât câteva prăvălii. Nimeni nu mai suia dealul pentru câteva prăvălii. en But, as time passed, Tangier had changed. The nearby city of Ceuta had grown faster than Tangier, and business had fallen off. Neighbors moved away, and there remained only a few small shops on the hill. And no one was going to climb the hill just to browse through a few small shops. fr Et puis le temps passa, peu à peu, et la cité de même. Ceuta prospéra plus que Tanger, et le commerce prit une autre voie. Les voisins partirent s'installer ailleurs, et il ne resta bientôt plus que quelques rares boutiques dans la montée. Personne n'allait gravir une rue en pente pour quelques malheureuses boutiques. de it es pt ---------------------------- ro Negustorul de cristaluri nu avea de ales. Îşi trăise treizeci de ani din viaţă cumpărând şi vânzând cristaluri, iar acum era prea târziu ca să mai schimbe ceva. Toată dimineaţa a stat să privească puţinii trecători de pe stradă. Făcea asta de ani de zile, şi ştia programul fiecărei persoane. en But the crystal merchant had no choice. He had lived thirty years of his life buying and selling crystal pieces, and now it was too late to do anything else. He spent the entire morning observing the infrequent comings and goings in the street. He had done this for years, and knew the schedule of everyone who passed. fr Mais le Marchand de Cristaux n'avait pas le choix. Il avait vécu trente ans de sa vie à acheter et vendre des objets de cristal, et il était maintenant trop tard pour s'engager dans une nouvelle direction. Toute la matinée, il resta à observer les allées et venues, peu nombreuses, dans la petite rue. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis des années, et il connaissait les habitudes de chacun des passants. de Der Kristallwarenhändler sah die Sonne aufgehen und empfand die gleiche Beklemmung wie an jedem Morgen. Seit beinahe dreißig Jahren war er nun schon am selben Ort, in einem Laden am oberen Ende einer ansteigenden Straße, wo nur noch selten ein Kunde vorbeikam. it es pt ------------------- ro Mai lipseau doar câteva minute până la prânz, când un flăcău străin s-a oprit în faţa vitrinei lui. Era îmbrăcat ca toţi oamenii, dar ochiul experimentat al Negustorului de Cristaluri trase concluzia că nu avea bani. Dar şi aşa, se hotărî să se întoarcă în prăvălie şi să aştepte puţin, până ce băiatul avea să plece. en But, just before lunchtime, a boy stopped in front of the shop. He was dressed normally, but the practiced eyes of the crystal merchant could see that the boy had no money to spend. Nevertheless, the merchant decided to delay his lunch for a few minutes until the boy moved on. fr Alors qu'il manquait à peine quelques minutes avant l'heure du déjeuner, un jeune étranger s'arrêta devant la vitrine. Il était habillé comme tout le monde, mais l'œil expérimenté du Marchand de Cristaux lui permit de deviner qu'il n'avait pas d'argent. Malgré tout, il décida de rentrer dans sa boutique et d'attendre quelques minutes que le jeune homme s'en allât. de it es pt ------------------- 30px |link=Alchimistul/XII |alt=Înapoi |XII 30px |link=Alchimistul/XIV |alt=Înainte |XIV Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV